The present invention relates to a solar battery, and particularly to a solar battery module exhibiting an effect of preventing contamination to a surface material thereby preventing loss of irradiation energy of solar light to a solar battery.
A solar battery module of a crystal system (using a single crystal or polycrystalline silicon wafer) has a configuration, for example, shown in FIG. 1 in which a surface layer 22 is laminated by way of an adhesive layer 21 to the front surface of a solar battery cell 20, and an underlying film 24 is laminated by way of an adhesive layer 23 on the back surface. The surface material, which is mainly composed of a fluororesin film, has a problem that it is contaminated during long time use to cause a considerably loss of irradiation energy of the sunlight to the solar battery.
In an amorphous type solar battery module, a film of amorphous silicon is usually formed on a glass substrate used as a surface material to constitute a module structure, which also results in contamination to the surface material.